


Left turn at Titan, third asteroid on the left!

by Kira_dark_wing



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_dark_wing/pseuds/Kira_dark_wing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris' Milkshake brings all the boys to the... asteroid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left turn at Titan, third asteroid on the left!

"One Vanilla Mango milkshake and possibly your number?" the customer asked.

Kris sighed. Why did just about every customer ask for his number, his address or just plain ask him to have sex? the first two he could handle, but the last one always made him blush.

"one Vanilla Mango coming right up!" Allison chirped from next to him. He liked Allison. she was his friend, his little sister, and the one who got him to start working at AI Milkshakes in the first place.

The door chimed, and the traditional greeting died in Kris' lips. it wasn't the size of the group, it wasn't their clothes(Kris sometimes worked nights. Now those were some crazy outfits), but the man in the middle simply made Kris stutter and blush. He was beautiful.

"I want your number and a Martini special!"

And a grade A jerk. Kris shook his head and gave the order to Megan.

"Sorry about Drake! he can be a bit of a jerk. Now what would you recommend?"

How Kris could have missed this man, he didn't really know. This strangers eyes were warm and beautifully blue and Kris blushed even harder than before.

"I..." he cleared his throat. "I would recommend the chocolate, cherry, orange milkshake*!" he blushed. Why did he have to do something so stupid? So few liked this milkshake, they thought the combination too weird for a milkshake, but it was Kris' favourite.

"Never had something like that before, but let me try it! My name is Adam by the way!" he held out his hand.

Kris gently offered his hand. "Kris Allen!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The first thing Adam thought when he saw the guy managing the register was: ' _He's cute!_ ', followed by embarrassment when Drake behaved like an ass.

He couldn't help but fall a little bit in love with the guy when he stuttered after Adam had asked for his recommendation. Chocolate, cherry, orange milkshake? So strange, but Adam decided that he really wanted to know the adorable man better and that was what he ordered. He joined his friends at the table and didn't bother the smug smirk that crossed his lips at Drake's jealousy. The idiot thought he was the Higher Powers gift to male mind everywhere, and the fact that Adam, one of his exes, could get to talk with the new guy he wanted and who didn't want him, was a hit to his ego. It made Adam feel _good_.

Adam felt even better when Kris was the one to bring them their drinks. His and Adam's finger briefly touched when Kris handed him his milkshake, and Adam couldn't help but smile at the cute flush that hit Kris' cheeks. He eyed his drink a little warily, but at the first sip he moaned. Oh this was brilliant, practically a liquid orgasm, so _goood_.

"What did you get?" Cassidy asked when Adam moaned.

"I merely asked _Kris_ ," he smirked at Drake's sullen look, "what he would recommend. This little piece of heaven is what he recommended, and I'm so happy I listened to him!" another sip had him moaning again.

~

When they were done with their drinks and had left, Adam with a happy wave to Kris, Kris cleaned their table. Under Adam's glass he found a note written on one of the café napkins.

 _  
**Thank you Kris for introducing me to your brilliant little slice of heaven.**   
_

**  
_~Adam_   
**

under it was a number and a winking smiley.

Kris blushed and saved the napkin in his apron

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*It sound weird, but it tastes like heaven


End file.
